Referring to FIG. 1, a perspective view of a window blind, a Silhouette® window blind 10 is depicted mounted to the upper surface of a window frame (not shown). While blind 10 is typically mounted to the window frame in such a manner, it is to be understood that the mounting of the blind 10 to the window frame is of no importance to the present invention and can be modified without impacting the present invention in any way.
Blind 10 as depicted includes a number of vanes 12 which are configured as in a of the type which is well known in the art so as to be movable between an open horizontal position, as shown in FIG. 1, and a closed vertical position by pulling a continuous cord loop (not shown) attached to a mechanism in a header 14 of the blind. When vanes 12 are in a closed vertical position, light is blocked from the window.
Silhouette® blind 10 includes a front fabric panel 16 and a back fabric panel 18 positioned on either side of vanes 12. Preferably, fabric panels 16 and 18 are made of a sheer material to permit light to permeate fabric panels 16 and 18 when vanes 12 are in an open position.
From FIG. 1, it can be seen that a cell 20 is formed by front fabric panel 16, an upper vane 12a, rear fabric panel 18 and a lower vane 12b. Silhouette® blind 10 includes a plurality of such cells 20 extending from header 14 to the lower portion of the blind (not shown.) Cell 20 is typically of dimensions of approximately 2 or 3 inches square.
Silhouette® blind 10 is sold in various widths. Dirt and other debris, such as lint and dead insects, can be caught in cell 20. It is difficult to reach the inner parts of cell 20 to clean such debris from the cell. Because fabric panels 16 and 18 are typically sheer, this debris is unsightly and undesirable.
Typical means for cleaning cell 20 include utilizing a feather duster, employing ultrasonic cleaning, using canned air, or utilizing an upholstery cleaner on a vacuum cleaner. These methods have proven unsatisfactory and ineffective.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved cleaning tool to easily reach the interior portion of the cells of a Silhouette® blind to clean dirt and other debris therefrom.
Still other objects and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in this art from the following detailed description, wherein only the preferred embodiment of the invention is shown and described, simply by way of illustration of the best mode contemplated of carrying out the invention. As will be realized, the invention is capable of other and different embodiments and its several details are capable of modifications in various respects, all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawing and description are to be regarded as illustrative in nature and not as restrictive.